superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Distasterpiece Theatre/Hercule Yakko/Home on De-Nile/A Midsummer Night's Dream Credits (1993)
"Hercule Yakko" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Dave Marshall Rusty Mills "Home on De-Nile" Written by Stephen Hibbert Directed by Rusty Mills "A Midsummer Night's Dream" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steven Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Frank Welker as Flamo Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Julie Brown as Minerva and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Main Title Music Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Tony Craig Jim Fletcher Liz Holzman Perry Kiefer Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Alan Sperling Sheet Timing Max Becraft Rich Collado Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Mike Reyna Character Design Dan Haskett Model Design Dan McHugh Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design John Koch Nick DuBois Hugh Pettibone Lou Police Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Rug Herchant Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Tom Pniewski Mark Howard Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kanaguchi, Keiko Oyamanda Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment